Two Powers, Unite!
by Writer Of The Light
Summary: Chazuke can't land a punch. Sashimi can't take a hit. Yet Chazuke has great defense, and Sashimi's hits are deadly. When evil threatens, they must work together, or die fighting. Sequel to Out of the Sky, Into My Hands.


Chapter 1:

**Okay. Here's the deal.**

**I decided to delete the Kanten story because it wasn't really exciting and it wasn't really going anywhere, plus it was too soon. Now that we're in the Buu Saga in Out of the Sky, Into My Hands, I decided that it would be a good time NOW to start this one. Their daughters are called Chazuke and Sashimi; you pronounce Chazuke like "Chazkay". There will be quite a few twists, I'll tell you that. ^^ And to anyone who hasn't read my other story, I suggest you do or else you won't understand this one.**

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Briefs Chazuke grunted as she threw another punch at her father.<p>

"Good job, Chaz," her father encouraged. "Now, give me a kick."

"Hi-ya!" Chazuke threw a side-kick, which Odeni instinctively dodged. Poor four-year old Chazuke had thrown in a bit too much power into the kick and her legs fell out from under her, resulting in her landing on her tiny bottom.

"Owie…" Chazuke grumbled as her twin sister, Sashimi, laughed at her distress.

"You have to do it like this," Sashimi said confidently, throwing a perfect side-kick. Chazuke watched in awe.

"Wow," Chazuke said admiringly. "You're amazing, Sashi! Teach me!"

Odeni stood, watching his two daughters. It always seemed that Sashimi was better than Chazuke at most things. Sashimi could cook better, make friends better, fight better, and Chazuke would never say a bad word against her sister. Sashimi and Chazuke were always together.

But….

Chazuke was always one for street-smarts. She took sh*t from nobody. Though it wasn't easy for her to throw a punch, she could defend herself really well. And, sometimes, when situations were very dire, she'd be able to throw in a punch or two.

Their mother, none other than Briefs Anpanai, loved this. She had always been one for happiness and togetherness, it seemed. "And if it has to be this way the rest of their lives, so be it," she always said. And so Odeni let them be.

But there was something about Chazuke that always struck him as a little bit strange. He couldn't quite place a finger on it, but there always seemed to be something lurking about Chazuke that nobody could quite figure out.

And as Chazuke grew older and older, that one thing started to become quite apparent.

* * *

><p>Chazuke nearly fell over as she tried to fit on her shoe. "Gah!" Her chin-length hair was scrawled into the floor of the corridor of the little cottage in the valley. Her parents had, countless times, told her and her sister the story of how that valley came to be their home. And Chazuke never got tired of it.<p>

It would be Chazuke and Sashimi's first time out of the valley, and the night prior Chazuke had been trembling under her sheets with anticipation.

Unfortunately for the two, to prevent any recognition from any of the students at Orange Star Elementary, they had to have their tails removed the day before. Chazuke rubbed her behind, still remembering the painful experience.

Nine years old and growing, the twins had still remained by each others' side. Chazuke still wasn't the best at everything, but she tried her best. And she was getting stronger, too, wasn't she?

Um. Wasn't she?

Triumphantly Chazuke finished tying her shoe and stood up, her backpack a little heavy from the _gi_ she had packed for gym class. "Sashimi!" she called, "I'm ready!"

Sashimi stepped out, grinning. She donned a pretty plaid long-sleeve shirt, skinny jean, and sneakers. Chazuke had simply chosen a baggy Hawaiian T-shirt and shorts, with sandals. Weekly visits to Master Roshi's house were beginning to rub off on her, it seemed. Sashimi had done her hair up nicely, with perfect, bouncy little pigtails, while Chazuke had cut her hair (all by herself, mind you) last night into choppy, hacked-up, chin-length spikes. It seemed Chazuke had inherited most of her most Saiyan appearance.

Grabbing her sister's hand, Chazuke and Sashimi rushed outside. Chazuke breathed in the fresh air for a moment before summoning up all her air and calling out loudly, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

The yellow puff came whizzing down towards the young girl. Sashimi chose to fly, of course, but there seemed to be a deep connection between Chazuke and the flying nimbus that nobody else seemed to understand. Chazuke patted the cloud, saying, "Good to see you, old pal!" Grunting a little bit, she managed to climb atop the cloud and securely settle herself into its fluffiness.

Sashimi shook her head at her little sister. "So lazy," she chastised, beginning to levitate up into the air.

"Want to go and see Grandpa and Grandma?" Chazuke suggested. "We have an hour left."

Sashimi checked her watch. "Sure." She smirked. "I bet I'll beat the nimbus this time!"

"Ohohoho!" Chazuke chuckled. "I doubt that. Nimbus and I are unstoppable. Go, nimbus!"

The sound of laughter, if you listened close enough, could be heard from the sky to down below.

* * *

><p>The nimbus landed in front of a familiar, large domed house surrounded by lavish bushes and lawns. Bulma Briefs was out in front of the house, watering some plants. When she heard the <em>whizzing<em> sound of the nimbus, she looked up, knowing trouble was coming. Chazuke and Sashimi were like Goten and Trunks…times ten.

"Good morning," she said warmly, greeting the two.

"Good morning, grandmother," Sashimi said politely, bowing.

"Hiya, Grandma!" Chazuke said cheerfully. Bulma shook her head in wonder. Those two were like night and day.

"Off to school, I see," Bulma observed. "You two are probably the youngest people I know to." Bulma reminisced of the old days. What excitement there was. But now that the times were peaceful, she often found herself wishing for a little bit more excitement. She knew Vegeta did, too.

And speaking of Vegeta…

"Who's there?" A gruff voice questioned, and Chazuke could immediately guess who it belonged to.

"Hi, grandpa Vegeta!" Chazuke squealed, hopping off her nimbus to go and hug him. Chazuke was especially close to Vegeta, and, though he hid it quite well, Vegeta adored his granddaughter, too. She was almost like Bulla to him. He could never say no to her.

Sashimi grinned and hugged her grandfather as well. She was quite polite and careful to show al proper respect. Chazuke…well…wasn't.

"I see you two are on your way to school, correct?"

"Yeah!" Chazuke exclaimed gleefully.

"Remember what I told you to do if anyone threatens you…"

"I beat 'em up and run, right?"

"That's my girl." Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted angrily. "Is that what you're teaching them?"

"They need to learn to defend themselves," Vegeta told her stiffly. "No grandchild of mine is going to take sh*t from weakling humans."

"Well, we have to be going now," Sashimi said awkwardly, checking her watch. "Ten minutes left."

"Yeah!" Chazuke said. "Bye, Grandpa. Bye, Grandma." She hopped onto her flying nimbus, which had been waiting patiently for her return, and waved to her grandparents before having the nimbus fly her away. Sashimi hopped into the sky after her.

"Night and day," Bulma muttered to herself, "Night and day."

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Chazuke shouted, pointing to a nice-sized building with a big orange star on top.<p>

"Wow…" Sashimi marveled. "Pretty."

"Flying nimbus descend!" Chazuke ordered, and the peppy cloud zoomed down to the Earth below, where it deposited Chazuke on top of the roof. Chazuke stretched out her arms and legs as her twin landed as well.

"Why are you stretching?" Sashimi asked her.

"For good luck," Chazuke said, touching her toes and bending backwards. "I saw it on one of Master Roshi's exercise channels. They always stretch."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm going to go on ahead."

Chazuke finished her stretches and followed after her sister, stopping to marvel at the many, many people milling around. She'd never seen this many people at one time. It'd be easy to make friends, wouldn't it? After all, it was easy for Sashimi, wasn't it? She looked over to her sister, who already had a small posse trailing behind her. "Alright!" Chazuke said to herself. "Time to make some new friends."

She squeezed her way through the halls, trying not to bump into anyone, looking for a friendly face. Then, "Huh? Pan? Is that you?"

A girl Chazuke's age turned around and grinned. "Chaz! Hi!"

The two girls hugged each other, squealing. "So why are you here?" Chazuke wanted to know.

"Well," Pan said with a sheepish grin, "Papa said that since he was forced through education, it was only fair that I had to be, too."

The two shared a hearty laugh. Even though Pan wasn't exactly family, Chazuke considered it so because she believed that both Goku and Vegeta were her grandparents, no matter what. And they were all so close and tightly knitted together that it was hard to believe they weren't a family. Gohan had married Mochi, and, after all the confusion, Pan was born (I'm really, really, really sorry Jade, but I'm going to make Mochi a human. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have inhuman strength ^^).

"So, what teacher did you get?" Chazuke asked.

"Um…" Pan paused as she fished out a paper with her schedule on it. "I got…Mrs. …Eighteen?"

"What? You got Aunt 18, too?" Chazuke's eyes were wide as she grabbed the paper from her pocket. "Hey…maybe she set this up!"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The two part-Saiyans walked together to the door that said, "209". "I think it's the place," Chazuke said, reaching up to grab the handle. Chazuke was…let's just say she was vertically challenged. After a slight struggle, she managed to get the door open. She saw desks perfectly arranged, an alphabetical mural on the wall, a window to the side, and, in the middle of it all, a very pissed-off looking 18.

"Hi, Aunt 18!" Chazuke squealed excitedly. 18 looked at her and a hint of a smile showed.

"Hello, Chazuke. Pan. I see you got the message."

"Loud and clear!" Pan saluted.

"Well, then, to your seats," 18 said, motioning to the desks. "You two are the first ones here."

Chazuke nodded and looked around for an acceptable seat. She gave a big grin when she saw one right smack-dab in the middle. Perfect! She bounded over to it, and, after making a thorough inspection for "flaws", she took a seat. She'd just have to be careful not to get _too_ excited, or she could break it.

Slowly, students began to trickle in, filling in all the spaces around Chazuke and Pan. Chazuke, suddenly shy, did not make eye contact with any of them. One boy, with brown hair and an eternally scowling face, sat down very near Pan, who became a little bit nervous.

"Hey…" Pan said to the boy, "Why are you staring at me like that…?"

The boy glared at her. "Are you the daughter of Son Gohan?"

"Yeah," Pan said, "I am." _Stalker alert, stalker alert._

The boy growled angrily, then turned away from her. Pan shrugged and then turned to Chazuke. "So, how have things been going?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Chazuke said. "Papa's been teaching us how to fight."

"Cool," Pan said. "My Papa's teaching me, too."

Chazuke lowered her head. "But I can't seem to get anything right," she mumbled. "The only thing I'm good at is defense; I can't do offense." She sighed loudly. I can't get my _chi_ to move out, like in an attack…" She frowned, "But for some reason I'm able to make a shield with it. You know? Like a protector. My papa says as long as I have defense I can stay alive till help comes, or until I tire the person out. Sashimi can only do offense, but she can't take a hit."

Pan pursed her lips. "Huh. Hey…_my_ Papa told us about this one thing that…"

Pan was cut off as "Mrs. Eighteen" cleared her throat to get the children's attention. "Okay," 18 said, bored. "We're going to introduce ourselves to make sure I know who you are when I kill—I mean, punish you—I mean, call on you. Screw it, just tell me your names."

The boy that had been glaring at Chazuke stood up arrogantly and smirked. "You can't kill me," he sniffed, putting his nose in the air, his brown hair shaking around crazily. "I'm Serpen Satan. (hurr, hurr, get it? 'cause it's like, serpent and pen? That should give you a clue who the parents are…) Strongest kid in the world."

Chazuke frowned. "I don't know about that," she said, standing up. 18 came close to a smile. "I bet my sister's much stronger than you, and I could block any punch you give me."

"Ha!" Serpen laughed. "I doubt it, kid." He leaned in closer. "Mr. Satan's my grandpa."

Chazuke blinked. Then she said, "Oh, so he's that idiot my mom had to save from under some debris and rubble?"

18 stifled a snort.

"So it was _your_ mother that disgraced my family!" Serpen roared. "You put my father to shame by claiming his victory at the tournament seventeen years ago!"

"No!" Chazuke was getting royally pissed. "My mama won fair and square!"

"Then why don't we continue the fight?" Serpen dropped into an offensive stance. Chazuke reasoned that she'd be able to get it a few punches before resorting to defense.

"Sure thing!" Chazuke agreed, and dropped into her stance.

But before either of them could move, a high-pitched squeal was heard.

"It's a monster! Somebody, anybody, please help!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Chazuke: Do I get to beat Serpen up?**

**W.O.T.L.: …There's a monster threatening to kill all humanity and your worried about some petty fight…? **

**Chazuke:…**

**W.O.T.L.:…**

**Chazuke:…**

**W.O.T.L.: I've taught you well, my pupil! Read and review, people!**


End file.
